Special Operations Service: Assasin's duty
by Joshua Kenway
Summary: The modern day Assasin's creed, Special Operation Service has started a new operation. What will happen during this operation? A possibly start to a long story depending on the reviews.
1. Disclaimer

Disclaimer: This story is not just an AC and Watch Dogs crossover. It is a massive crossover from multiple games, but it will mostly just be about the Assassin's Creed Universe, with a bit of everything tossed in.

Crossover :

Assassin's Creed 3

Assassin's Creed 4: Black Flag

Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six Siege

Watch_Dogs 2

Payday 2


	2. Chapter 1

"Comon, josh, let's do this." Jason said as we slid the brotherhood's symbol onto the belt. We quickly transformed into our ancestors' robes, Connor and Edward kenway.

2 nearby security guards saw us and pulled his gun, they tried to fire, but it was too late. 2 blades quickly enter each of their body.

We quickly go to the elevators, while fighting our way away from the main lobby.

"Assasins! Surrender and we shall spare your life!" The speakers boomed from the lobby.

I hold a high ranked officier by his neck. "You have the walkie-talkies right? Tell the speaker we want to see your CEO."

He quickly did as I said. 2 of their agents quickly escorted me to her office. In the last hallway, I hear footsteps in the vents.

"Joshua! Cover! Now!" Master hacker Marcus Holloway's voice said in my head.

The vent's cover instantly got blown open, with the local SWAT team appearing from the vent! Connor instantly uses his hands to beat up a officer trying to hurt him.

"Edward! Go!" Jason said. "This is an Special Operations Service operation! All SWAT officers hold your fire!" Marcus shouted through his mic to order the SWAT team leader to hold their fire.

I quickly run to her office. She was sitting on her leather chair, facing the doorway, expecting us to meet her. Her eyes were piercing, enough to stop one's will of fight, but not enough to stop mine.

"Hello Mr. Kenway. I expected you." She said, filled with might. "What do you want?"

I turned around, shot the 2 cameras in his office. "I'm here for a deal, Ms Prudence." Taking the symbol off my belt, revealing my real self, Joshua Kenway.

"Josh…" She said with both surprise and fear. She know who I am. I was her boyfriend when we were both in college.

"Let's be quick, we don't have much time. Your man hates you. They will… Get rid of you, sooner or later." I said, bargaining. "But we, at Special Operations Service, are willing to see things your way. You can join us, or still be here and die."

"Do I have a choice? Do you have an extract right now?" She said.

"First floor. Engine's hot and running." I said, cheerfully.

Special Operations Service database:

Operator name: Joshua Kenway(Edward Kenway)

Department: Operations, Assasins

Specialties and skills:

1\. Wielding dual weapons such as Dual pistols, Dual swords etc.

2\. Extremely high mobility such as being able to climb high ledges and swim for long periods, etc.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 2

"Mission objective updated: Extract Prudence Jenson to Headquarters." Craig "Blackbeard" Jenson's voice appeared in my head as I enter the elevator.

"Blackbeard! You're our driver?" I said. "It's good to work with professionals."

"Well, if my daughter's involved, guess I must appear. Extract vehicle is an SOS armoured van, be quick." He replied.

We arrive at the ground floor, meeting with Blackbeard. He is fighting off some armed forces! "Kenway! Be quick! Obstergo sent their special forces to kill her!" He shouted.

We get in the van and starts speeding up.

"There's too many Murkywaters!" Blackbeard shouted. "Headquarters! Operator Blackbeard requesting back up!"

"Who the hell send them? The mercs weren't given any special orders!" Prudence said as we sped up.

"Rogue Operator 6R, Operator Midas and Operator Weaver will provide cover fire. Package must reach extract location safely." Mission leader said over our intercom.

"Operator 6R reporting in. I can see the vehicle and some tangos firing. Neutralizing threat." As he finished, 3 times a weapon was discharged, killing 3 Murkywater mercenaries that were firing at us.

"Kenway, after this turn, escort Prudence onto the chopper. I will stay and handle them!" Blackbeard says as we take a quick turn. "Dear, stay strong." I open the back door of the van and we ran out.

"Mounting rifle shield! Blackbeard engaging tangos!" He shouted. Both to the headquarters and to the distracting officers.

A large sound of rifle bullet unloading boomed as me and Prudence get on the Ghost's helicopter.

"Subject on board, taking off! The vehicle expert Midas said while the other ghost operator Weaver fired his AWM at a closing mercenary.

Another shot was fired. "Midas! We need to get out! Let's go dammit!" Weaver shouted.

"We're off already!" Midas yelled.

"Thank god, we're out." I said once we were at a safe distance, disengaging the belt. Revealing my hoodie and khaki jeans.

"So what now, Josh?" Prudence asked. "Will I be asked for what I know and so you guys can disassemble the entire Abstergo?"

"Not really. He will, sure as all hell, tell you why are you being extracted later though."Weaver said.

"How's Jason doing?" Prudence asked me about my little brother.

"He's fine. He'll come for me once he's out of there." I responded.

It was weird to meet Prudence again in such a long time. Especially when we were dating, when we were enemies, and now, when I'm extracting her. She could be the lead to disassemble the templars for all we know, but will she help?

* * *

Name: Prudence Jenson

Parents: Craig "Blackbeard" Jenson, Belle Jenson

Age: 21st, November, **[[REDACTED]]**

Birthplace: Bellevue, Washington

Occupation: CEO, Abstergo , USA Templars.

Background: Born to a SEAL/Team Rainbow operator, she has a disciplined life. During college, she met Joshua Kenway whom she had a fairly short relationship with. She joined Abstergo and rose to power extremely quick by betraying, bribing and through all means.

Notes: Generated plenty of hate in the Templars. A coup is imminent. Extract ASAP. Former Girlfriend of Joshua Kenway.


End file.
